


Мы будем всегда

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Codependency, Come play, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fucking, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Стив и Баки зализывают раны, трахаются и просто наслаждаются спокойной жизнью в коттедже на уединенном пляже. История одного дня.





	Мы будем всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After All, We Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667736) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



Стив просыпается и потягивается, раскинувшись звездой. Простыня со стороны Баки уже остыла. Открыв глаза, Стив видит, что уже почти шесть часов. Судя по всему, Баки проснулся и ушел больше часа назад.

Стив опять потягивается, поджимает пальцы рук и ног и стонет. Он скатывается с кровати, ступнями глухо приземляясь на пол. Еще пару минут он сидит на краю кровати, зевая и потирая глаза. Все ошибочно думают, что Стив жаворонок, но это не совсем так. Это Баки всегда был отвратительно бодрым и веселым в неприлично раннее время. Даже протанцевав и прогуляв всю ночь, Баки выскакивал из постели раньше Стива и в гораздо более приподнятом настроении. Стив предпочел бы пролежать все утро в кровати, особенно если Баки был рядом.

Он встает, почесывая живот. Ему приходится одернуть боксеры – те задрались за ночь. Баки вечно дразнит его за стремление всегда спать в белье. Даже если они затрахали друг друга до полуобморочного состояния и еле дышат, Стив все равно сначала поднимется и наденет трусы, а потом уже залезает под одеяло к Баки. Они могут как угодно убирать дом, но в постели всегда оказывается песок, и это бесит Стива. В ответ Баки со смехом ласкает его между ног и говорит, что чувствительный член – это нормально.

Стив не говорит, что он скорее беспокоится обнаружить песок в заднице, чем о чем-то другом. Потому что в ответ Баки попросту умрет от смеха.

Теплый бриз с улицы раздувает бледно-желтые занавески. Стив опирается на подоконник и смотрит наружу. Еще один прекрасный день в раю. Светит солнце, и Стив уже чувствует, как на него надвигается жара начинающегося дня.

Они уже шесть месяцев живут в этом уединенном раю, в своем маленьком доме. После войн, после сражений, после всего остального это именно то, чего хотел Стив для Баки. Для них обоих. Тишины, мира и рая на земле, пока жив Баки. Он всем сердцем знает, что убьет любого, кто попытается отнять это у них. Они не уедут отсюда до тех пор, пока Баки не скажет, что хочет отправиться дальше.

Стив щурится на слепящем солнце. Из окна спальни он смотрит на океан, но Баки там не видно. Стив предполагает, что к этому времени Баки должен проплыть половину или даже заканчивать свой утренний заплыв, а если было бы чуть раньше – Баки бы плыл на запад вдоль побережья. Он любит вставать до восхода, поплавать в темноте, а потом следовать за восходящим солнцем. Но он не всегда выбирает одно и то же направление и иногда плывет прямо в океан. Он отдаляется от берега на многие мили, и каждую секунду, пока он плывет вперед, сердце Стива заходится в истерике от страха, что Баки просто продолжит плыть и никогда не вернется или просто замрет и позволит своему телу опуститься на дно океана.

Баки уплывает в океан только в плохие дни.

Эти дни становятся плохими и для Стива.

Он в последний раз смотрит в окно и уходит в ванную. Там умывает лицо и чистит зубы, оставляя душ до прихода Баки. Тот любит хватать Стива за руку и вместе с собой тащить мыться, и Стиву это очень нравится.

Кофеварка включается почти в ту же секунду, когда Стив с улыбкой заходит в кухню. Словно Баки настолько хорошо знает его, что предугадывает, когда точно Стив встанет и доберется сюда. Внутри разливается тепло, хотя живот и урчит от голода. Очень часто время Баки угадывает безошибочно.

Стив достает из шкафчика две кружки и на мгновение задерживается у окна над раковиной. Обзор на океан отсюда лучше, и теперь он видит и Баки. Тот плавает вдоль берега настолько близко, что Стив может рассмотреть его красивый загар, и это возбуждает другой его аппетит.

Они практически изолированы от внешнего мира и видят других людей, только когда уходят из дома или приглашают гостей. Поэтому дома Баки почти все время ходит голым. Это из-за абсолютной лени, но Стиву нравится; у Баки красивый сильный загар по всему телу, без единого белого участка. Сам Стив все так же бледен – из-за сыворотки загар на нем не задерживается, но сейчас он хотя бы не сгорает до ярко-розового или даже до красно-розового цвета, как было раньше.

Стив мог бы провести все утро, наблюдая, как плавает Баки, любуясь его размеренными, отточенными движениями. Он настолько чертовски красив в лучах восходящего солнца, что Стив совершенно не против вставать каждое утро на рассвете. Ведь он увидит все это, будет стоять один на кухне и смотреть на рай за окном и на человека, который всегда был его второй половинкой.

Которая медленно и уверенно возвращается к нему.

Сейчас Баки лучше спит, ест все, что Стив ему предлагает, и с его лица сходит усталость. Он возвращает себе форму, и Стив не может перестать его касаться, ощущая мощь и силу его тела. Стив любит эту тяжелую основательность, что держит Баки на земле. Долгие месяцы Стив жил в ежедневном страхе, что Баки просто уйдет, уплывет и исчезнет. Но теперь он прочно обосновался в этом мире рядом со Стивом и никуда не денется. И Стив наконец-то может отпустить свой страх.

А самое важное – Баки начинает прощать себя.

Вместе с той основательностью в нем появилась необычная легкость, которую Стив боготворит при каждом ее появлении. Баки много смеется, чаще улыбается, и каждый раз, когда это происходит, у Стива подгибаются колени и он не знает, каким чудом удерживается на ногах. Когда они посреди ночи тихими голосами делятся спокойными и приятными воспоминаниями, счастья в этом чуть больше, чем печали. И когда Баки поворачивается к нему и говорит: "А помнишь..." – и его голос срывается на смех, то Стив облегченно выдыхает в ожидании продолжения.

Стив обнаруживает, что у них заканчиваются яйца и вообще почти вся еда, когда начинает готовить завтрак. Из оставшегося вполне можно соорудить завтрак на двоих, но он все решает попозже отправиться в соседнюю деревню за продуктами.

Когда Стив в следующий раз смотрит в окно, Баки уже идет по пляжу в сторону дома. Завтрак у Стива готов – в духовке стоит теплый омлет. Стив подходит к открытой двери и улыбается Баки.

Он вздрагивает, когда Баки обнимает его холодными мокрыми руками. Но тот только притягивает его сильнее и вжимается носом в шею. Его ноги отрываются от пола – Баки поднимает его и переносит через дверной проем на крыльцо. Он улыбается Баки в плечо и прижимается поцелуем к коже. Ему нравится, как она согревается под его губами.

Они ведут друг друга к пристроенному к дому уличному душу. Они идут, обнимая друг друга, их движения беспорядочны, и Баки смеется, когда Стив запинается за свои же ноги. Стив кидает на него взгляд и заталкивает в старый деревянный душ.

Баки встряхивается как собака, когда Стив включает воду и регулирует температуру. Он пытается сделать ее хоть немного теплой, но та остается прохладной. Он сгребает Баки и затаскивает его под струю воды, быстро намыливая его волосы. Соленая вода превращает густые волосы Баки в воронье гнездо, даже если после океана они только слегка подсохнут. Баки откидывает голову, чтобы смыть шампунь, и Стив наклоняется, оставляя поцелуй возле его ключицы. Когда приходит очередь Стива, Баки так же быстр и скуп в движениях, намыливая ему волосы. От его граничащих с грубостью движений голова Стива дергается. Но он не жалуется. Баки моет его точно так же, как в детстве перед сном их мыла мать Баки. Ей надо было искупать четверых – или пятерых, если Стив оставался у них ночевать, – детей. Она быстро и грубо оттирала грязь с каждого, выпускала его из металлического таза, а потом сажала туда следующего. Стив помнит, как его голова дергалась почти так же, когда ему мыли волосы, помнит и палец, завернутый в старую мочалку, которым ему чистили уши. Если кто-то из них жаловался, то получал быстрый шлепок по заднице, когда его вытаскивали из ванны. Однако они стойко выдерживали это, потому что в конце миссис Барнс заворачивала их в полотенце и обнимала, когда вытирала спину и руки. Она всегда была нежной и теплой, пахла розовой водой, которую наносила за уши. От воспоминаний, в которых его, костлявого, застегнутого на все пуговицы старой пижамы Баки, укладывали между Беккой и Баки, его сердце до сих пор частит.

Его Баки, здесь и сейчас, – это великолепная смесь его Баки из Бруклина, Баки, которого он потерял на долгие болезненные годы, и Баки настоящего. Это сочетание, которое никогда не перестанет удивлять его и никогда не даст усомниться в том насколько ему повезло любить и быть любимым этим чудесным и непростым человеком, собранным из осколков.

Как только Баки заканчивает с его волосами, он стягивает с бельевой веревки чистое полотенце и кутает в него Стива. Тот не перестает улыбаться, пока Баки энергично вытирает его грудь и руки, а потом притягивает к себе в теплое хлопковое объятие.

Так же, как и его мать.

Стив умудряется поцеловать Баки в щеку, и тот выталкивает его из душа, чтобы вытереться самому. Это не самый тонкий намек, что Стиву нужно тащить свою задницу в дом и накрыть завтрак. Бывают дни, когда Стив на взводе начинает переругиваться с Баки из-за того, что он всегда готовит завтраки и что он не какая-то ископаемая домохозяюшка. Ему нравится дразнить Баки, он любит с ним спорить, потому что это всегда заканчивается одинаково: Стив лежит лицом в стол на их маленькой кухне, а идеально трахающий его Баки шепчет на ухо – что бы Стив не говорил, тот всегда будет его лучшей девочкой..

Он подбирает брошенные по дороге в душ трусы и уносит с собой. Кинув их в корзину с грязным бельем, он натягивает свежие, а следом изношенные шорты и футболку, а потом возвращается на кухню завтракать. Стив тихонько смеется при виде Баки, разгуливающим в одних старых протертых обрезанных спортивках и с полотенцем в цветочках на голове. Он выглядит нелепо, но, черт возьми, все равно заставляет Стива пускать слюни.

Они едят молча, Баки приканчивает все, что лежит на его тарелке. Время от времени он останавливается и протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Стиву – к его запястью, к подбородку, к шее сзади. Баки всегда был тактильным, и это не изменилось. Только теперь Стив чувствует, что эти прикосновения напоминают Баки, что все это происходит на самом деле, что Стив правда рядом с ним, и все это – не ловушка ночного кошмара, в котором Гидра снова использует его, направляя его чувства против себя самого. Осознание этого разбивает Стиву сердце, и он начинает делать то же самое - время от времени дотрагивается до Баки, тем самым говоря: "Да, любовь моя, я действительно здесь".

Мы здесь.

На тарелке Баки остается последний кусок манго, и он скармливает его Стиву, намеренно соскальзывая пальцами ему в рот, обводит губы и вытаскивает пальцы наружу. Стив хватает за запястье и, поднеся руку ко рту, слизывает сок с каждого пальца, а затем целует в центр ладони. Баки щелкает его пальцем по носу и улыбается, а потом поднимается и начинает собирать грязные тарелки.

Пока Баки моет посуду, Стив берет с холодильника список покупок. Он машет им перед Баки и вопросительно поднимает бровь, но тот лишь мотает головой. Поэтому Стив выходит наружу и заводит их розовый мопед, который купил Баки, когда они только приехали на остров. Он старенький и весь покрыт радужными наклейками. Стива восхищает безудержная любовь Баки к мопеду. В юности им постоянно приходилось прятаться, и теперь Баки компенсирует это в десятикратном размере: он громко, гордо и так откровенно счастлив, от того что больше не скрывается.

Около часа Стив проводит в маленькой деревне, которая находится всего в нескольких милях от дома. На их стороне острова нет туристов, и обоим нравится, что они могут неделями не слышать ни слова по-английски и не видеть никого, кто бы мог ими заинтересоваться. Они изучили местный язык до того уровня, чтобы торговаться на рынке и вести вежливые разговоры с соседями. Стиву это нравится – редкие разговоры, оторванность от людей. Он совсем не против, если Баки будет единственным его собеседником до конца жизни.

Он завязал с прошлым. Они оба завязали. И вот эта простая жизнь – как раз то, что им обоим нужно.

Как только Стив покупает всю еду, которую он сможет разместить в багажнике мопеда, и старый потрепанный экземпляр романа "О дивный новый мир", который Баки точно оценит, он отправляется обратно.

Подъехав к дому, он несколько минут просто сидит на мопеде и наблюдает за Баки. У их ближайшего соседа две дочки, которые иногда заходят к ним по дороге в школу. Прямо сейчас они сидят на крыльце рядом с Баки. Кина заплетает ему волосы, пока он проверяет домашнюю работу по математике у Маруты. У нее сегодня тест, вспоминает Стив. На их холодильнике висит не один тест по математике рядом с рисунками Кины и результатами диктантов. Они делятся с Баки своими достижениями, словно выиграли золото – так Баки их и настраивает. Баки приходит в восторг от их успехов, и Стив видит, какими счастливыми они становятся из-за того, что Баки гордится ими.

Это будит в Стиве старые желания.

Он вспоминает, как раньше, во времена их невинной молодости, он размышлял о том, каково это – жить с Баки одной семьей, завести детей и наблюдать, как он любит их и как они любят в ответ. Он много мечтал об этом, потому что знал, что им это недоступно. Сейчас? Сейчас у них есть такая возможность. Стив думает, что это именно то, чего бы он хотел. И он надеется, что Баки тоже этого хочет. Но пока Стив не определился, говорить с Баки об этом или нет.

Это одна из тем, которые он предпочитает оставлять для тех тихих ночных разговоров. И Стив не спешит поднимать этот вопрос, потому что теперь наконец-то ощущает, что у них впереди много времени.

Баки, должно быть, чувствует, что Стив на него смотрит, – он бросает взгляд на парковку, где они ставят мопед. И когда Баки видит, как Стив сидит там и влюбленно смотрит на него, то улыбается ему и закатывает глаза. Он знает, что Стив всегда становится сентиментальным, когда видит его с детьми.

Девочкам пора уходить, и пока Стив разгружает и уносит в дом продукты, он слышит, как Баки провожает Кину и Маруту, пожелав на прощанье Маруте удачи во время теста.

Баки возвращается в дом и помогает ему раскладывать продукты, а Стив начинает искать в коробке книгу, купленную для Баки. Как только он ее находит, то бросает Баки, который с легкостью ловит и, прочитав название, улыбается. Он хватает Стива за рубашку и притягивает для поцелуя, а затем уходит с книгой на улицу. Стив ухмыляется – он знал, что как только Баки получит ее, то бросит его одного разбираться с продуктами.

Стив заканчивает раскладывать покупки и несколько секунд смотрит в окно, убеждаясь, что Баки расположился в одном из шезлонгов на крыльце. Он видит, что несколько страниц уже прочитаны, и улыбается. Оставив Баки в одиночестве, Стив идет в заднюю часть дома. Там стоит старый стол, который он сейчас реставрирует. Им нужно чем-то заменить тот толстый лист фанеры, стоящий на козлах и накрытый скатертью, который они временно используют вместо стола. По дороге в мастерскую Стив останавливается на несколько секунд, чтобы включить какую-нибудь музыку. Жара не лучшим образом сказывается на их скромной коллекции записей, но они пока держатся, и вскоре голоса сестер Босвелл заполняют их дом. Стив увеличивает громкость ровно настолько, чтобы музыка доносилась до Баки.

Музыка заполняет маленький коттедж; временами появляется ветерок, из окна доносится шелест пальмовых листьев и шум волн, сплетаясь в один постоянный ровный шум. Вначале этот постоянный звук океана беспокоил Стива. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к нему и воспринимать просто фоном, пока однажды ночью не прислушался к размеренному дыханию Баки, которое звучало в унисон с шумом волн. Эти звуки смешались в голове у Стива и поселились в сердце, успокаивая его. Дыхание Баки всегда совпадало с его дыханием, с ритмом его, Стива, сердца, а теперь это все слилось и со звуками прибоя. И с тех пор Стив стал зависим от этого шума. Он скучает по нему, когда уезжает в город и удаляется от океана. Он ощущает беспокойство, такое же, как когда он далеко от Баки. Когда Стив выглядит слишком потерянным, Баки смеется над ним и говорит, что им надо привязать себя друг к другу веревкой, чтобы не отдаляться больше чем на пару шагов.

А Стив никогда не скажет, что он бы заполз в Баки, если бы мог, и жил бы внутри, в безопасности и неразлучности. Поэтому такая веревка – это минимум того, что он хочет.

Иногда Стив пугается своей одержимости – он любит Баки так отчаянно, что это чувство поглощает его. Оно бьется в нем так сильно и глубоко, что ему просто необходимо говорить об этом вслух. Он помнит время, когда смущался и боялся, что Баки будет считать его сумасшедшим за такие слова и мысли. Но Баки сам ночами шепчет те же слова ему на ухо, так что все хорошо. Стив уже давно не переживает о том, что эта потребность говорит о нем, о них обоих. Он вернул себе Баки, они наконец-то вместе, и это все, что для него имеет значение.

Стив шлифует края стола и подстраивается под ритм волн и дыхания Баки. Это размеренные движения, в которых он забывается и теряет чувство времени, проведя так все утро.

Закончив с шлифовкой, он понимает, что уже слишком влажно, чтобы попытаться покрасить стол. Поэтому он кидает наждачную бумагу в угол и отправляется на поиски Баки. Находит он его там же, где и оставил – с книгой, в шезлонге на крыльце. Изменилось только количество прочитанных страниц.

Стив прислоняется к косяку и позволяет себе насладиться открывшимся видом. Он знает - Баки точно его заметил, но демонстративно делает вид, будто ничего кроме книги его не интересует.

Баки надел старую выцветшую рубашку в пару к своим забавным спортивным шортам. Раньше рубашка была белая, но теперь она светло-розовая. Стив подозревает, что это его вина, – он так и не научился разделять белье для стирки, ведь раньше именно Баки стирал их одежду. Но Стив ни за что не признается в той ошибке, поэтому Баки постоянно носит эту рубашку – как укор ему. Но это совершенно не тревожит Стива, потому что Баки почти никогда не застегивает ее, а розовый цвет оттеняет загар, делая образ еще притягательнее. И они оба знают, что Баки делает это специально, чтобы поддразнить Стива. Сегодня он снова не застегнул рубашку, она свисает по сторонам его плоского живота, и Стив понимает, что скоро он захочет пойти и сесть ему на колени, устроив свои руки на его талии и приласкав живот пальцами, впитывая тепло кожи.

Но пока Стиву достаточно просто смотреть.

Длинные ноги Баки будто выставлены напоказ – одна вытянута прямо, а вторая согнута в колене, из-за чего шорты задрались до паха. Стив помнит вкус и запах нежной и чувствительной кожи, мысли об этом всегда вызывают тянущее чувство возбуждения внизу живота. На подошвах налип тонкий слой песка. Стив дразнит Баки и обвиняет в том, что тот специально ходит босиком – чтобы приставший песок не давал Стиву возможности целовать его там. Его длинные поджарые ноги прекрасны, но больше всего Стив любит целовать и ласкать именно ступни, заставляя Баки извиваться от смеха. Тот ненавидит щекотку и обладает достаточным упрямством, чтобы специально ходить босиком и не давать Стиву ни одного шанса.

Это ничего, Стив добивается своего в других местах. Щекотать Баки, вызывая взрыв возмущенного, почти хихикающего смеха, – одно из его любимых занятий. Конечно же, после всех этих лет он знает каждое чувствительное место на теле Баки.

Баки держит книгу на животе и каждый раз, когда он переворачивает страницы, те скользят по упругой загорелой коже. Стив хочет пальцами повторить их путь и подобраться к соскам. Даже отсюда он видит, как они напряжены – Баки точно знает, что на него смотрят. Стив закусывает нижнюю губу в нетерпении. Чертовы соски. Он не раз заставлял Баки кончить, только играя с ними: посасывая, кусая и терзая их, вызывая у Баки крик. Одна мысль об этом заставляет член Стива твердеть, он опускает руку вниз, и обхватывает его по всей длине. Поднимая взгляд, он видит, что Баки поджимает пальцы ног, и весело фыркает.

Это помогает Стиву удержаться и не запрыгнуть на Баки.

Он не позволяет себе долго любоваться лицом Баки, самым обожаемым лицом в мире. Оно так прекрасно, что у Стива сжимается горло, его переполняют чувства. Он реагирует на лицо Баки так же, как реагирует на некоторые произведения искусства – на их красоту и вызываемые ими эмоции, способные довести его почти до слез. Лицо Баки – это весь мир Стива, каждый шрам, каждая морщинка на этом лице хранит воспоминания: душевную боль и любовь, страдания и восторг. Его лицо – это история жизни Стива.

Волосы Баки собраны в неряшливый пучок, в некоторых местах виднеются остатки косичек, что заплетала Кина. Стив смотрит на его лицо, на идеальный изгиб шеи до затылка. Он пробегает взглядом по всем любимым чертам, зависает на губах Баки, и на них начинает появляться мягкая, едва заметная улыбка. Конечно же, этот засранец точно знает, куда смотрит Стив последние несколько минут. Он выставил на обозрение Стиву себя во всей красе. И понимание, что это все только для него, опьяняет.

В ответ на этот спектакль Стив снова тихо фыркает, отлипает от двери и возвращается в дом. Баки точно знает, что его ждет, и Стив определенно не собирается ему в этом отказывать.

Он идет в их спальню, снимает с себя футболку, шорты и боксеры, прежде чем поднять брошенный вчера на пол почти пустой флакон смазки. Стив выдавливает ее себе на руку и начинает медленно поглаживать член. Глядя на Баки, он немного возбудился. Мысли о том, что он собирается делать дальше, в сочетании с медленными поглаживаниями, окончательно помогают его члену затвердеть. Он ложится на кровать, выдавливает еще смазки и раздвигает ноги. Он все еще растянут с ночи, и два пальца легко проскальзывают внутрь, к тому же ему не терпится вернуться к Баки, так что он тратит только несколько минут, чтобы подготовить себя.

Когда Стив выходит на крыльцо, Баки делает вид, что не слышит и не видит его.

Он продолжает читать, когда Стив наклоняется, цепляется пальцами за пояс его шорт и тянет их вниз. Баки лишь слегка приподнимает бедра, чтобы Стив мог стянуть с него одежду. И просто переворачивает страницу, когда Стив разводит его ноги в стороны. Он опускается на колени, скользит руками под рубашку, слегка царапая ногтями вверх-вниз по бокам Баки. На лице того играет легкая самодовольная ухмылка, и Стив машинально улыбается в ответ. Вот засранец.

Он ведет пальцами по бокам до бедер Баки, обхватывает его член рукой со все еще оставшейся на ней смазкой и начинает медленно дрочить. Наклоняясь, он целует нежную кожу на выступающей косточке бедра и губами спускается ниже. Поцелуями он прокладывает себе путь к нежной чувствительной коже в районе паха и застывает на некоторое время, просто вдыхая аромат. Тепло кожи и ее мускусный запах – вот его единственные наркотики. Он до сих пор опьянен Баки, сейчас даже сильнее обычного, и это переполняет Стива благодарностью. Если бы он потерял его, то медленно опустился бы на самое дно забвения, теряя воспоминания о вкусе Баки, о запахе его возбуждения. Это было бы для него невосполнимой потерей.

Стив устраивается между ног Баки, чуть заваливаясь набок, чтобы опереться о его бедро, пока ласкает его член. Долгие минуты Стив лениво гладит его, наблюдая, как Баки возбуждается, и его член становится твердым. Он чувствует, как пальцы Баки мягко сжимают пряди его волос, когда Стив время от времени проводит губами по стволу члена или задевает его носом, продолжая двигать рукой.

Когда хватка Баки становится сильнее, Стив встает на колени и берет член в рот полностью. Баки наконец отбрасывает книгу в сторону и кладет обе ладони ему на голову, сжимает пальцами шею и ведет ими вдоль челюсти. Большим пальцем он нажимает на нижнюю губу Стива. Член во рту совсем твердый, Баки гортанно стонет, и это говорит Стиву, что тот на грани.

Он позволяет Баки выскользнуть из своего рта, и поверить не может, что дразнил его так долго, хотя сам изнывал от желания ощутить его член в себе. Стив поднимается и усаживается к Баки на колени. Его член мокрый от слюны, но Стив все равно тянется вниз за бутылкой смазки, которую прихватил из спальни, и смазывает его сильнее. Баки неотрывно смотрит на его лицо, пальцами обводя изгиб губ; его теплая от солнца металлическая рука нежно прижимается к щеке Стива.

Такая невыносимо осторожная нежность. Боже. Как отчаянно, целиком и полностью Стив любит этого человека.

Стив откидывает флакон и направляет член Баки в себя, сразу весь. Быть медленным и осторожным нет необходимости – он готов, поэтому опускается сразу на всю длину. Стив двигает бедрами и чувствует внутри себя тянущее ощущение глубокой заполненности. Вскоре Баки опускает руки ему на бедра, Стив опирается руками о его грудь и начинает двигаться все быстрее и быстрее.

Они не перестают смотреть друг на друга, и Стив тянется за поцелуем.

– Мой любимый, – шепчет Баки в губы Стива, и тот понимает, что сегодня это первые слова, сказанные друг другу.

– Твой. – Голос Стива срывается, он пальцами вжимается в грудь Баки, дышит быстро и прерывисто.

Баки начинает двигаться, трахая его, и их движения становятся хаотичными. Они прижимаются друг к другу лицами, и Баки обхватывает Стива руками полностью, обнимая так сильно, что тот не может двигаться.

– Детка, – задыхаясь, шепчет Стив в щеку Баки.

Баки крепко, почти до боли держит его. Стив надеется, что на нем останутся синяки, его метки, пусть даже если они быстро сойдут.

– Скажи, что тебе нужно, – лизнув ему губы, шепчет Баки.

– Кончи в меня, – говорит Стив и сдвигается, чтобы укусить Баки за подбородок. Они трахаются так быстро и сильно, что шезлонг под ними скрипит. – Заполни меня собой.

– Как сильно?

– Хочу, чтоб из меня текла твоя сперма.

Баки любит смотреть, как у Стива по ногам стекает сперма – тот это хорошо знает. Он обеими руками обхватывает Баки за шею и двигает бедрами так сильно и быстро, как только может. Баки укусами дразнит его сосок, пока Стив не начинает стонать. Он кончает, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, заливает спермой живот Баки и свой собственный. Баки еще сильнее сжимает руки на его талии и трахает, глубоко толкаясь, пока Стив продолжает кончать, дрожа от настолько мощного оргазма.

– Черт возьми, родной, – выдыхает Стив, проводит пальцами по шее Баки и скользит ими под рубашку. Укладывая руки на твердых плечах, он притягивает Баки ближе к груди. Тот понимает намек и опять начинает сильнее терзать Стиву соски, заставляя его извиваться и дрожать. – Кончи в меня. Кончи. Заполни меня.

Баки вжимается лицом в его грудь, быстро толкаясь бедрами. Стив чувствует неровное дыхание Баки на своей коже. Тот с силой стискивает руки на талии Стива и ускоряет темп, трахая сильнее, грубее. Движения настолько мощные, что Стив стонет и подается вперед. Пальцами он зарывается в волосы Баки, сжимает его голову и сильнее притягивает к себе, прижимаясь поцелуем к макушке.

– Да, да, черт возьми, – выдыхает Стив и чувствует, как Баки кончает, заполняя его горячей спермой. Стив любит чувствовать ее внутри себя, любит, с каким пошлым звуком член Баки продолжает в него вбиваться. Ему нравится, что он может удержать в себе сперму, а потом позволить ей вылиться, пачкая ноги липким. Он никогда не дает Баки сразу себя обтереть – любит, когда сперма Баки находится на нем и в нем как можно дольше. Тот всегда смеется и хрипловатым голосом называет его жадной до спермы шлюшкой, но Стиву это нравится. Он такой. Больше всего Стив любит их секс-марафоны, которые могут длиться целыми днями. Они проверяют, сколько раз могут довести друг друга до оргазма, а в финале всегда оказываются в сперме с ног до головы.

– Детка. – Баки опускает одну руку, чтобы собрать сперму со своего живота и поднести пальцы ко рту Стива. Он жадно втягивает их внутрь, слизывая всю сперму, и тянется к Баки, чтобы поцеловать. Стив языком проникает в рот Баки, что бы тот точно почувствовал его вкус. И пока они целуются, он сжимается на члене Баки, задерживая его так глубоко, как может.

Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, Стив шепчет прямо в губы Баки:  
– Я чувствую себя таким заполненным, Бак. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Да, любимый, – сглатывает Баки, – дай мне взглянуть.

Стив отпускает плечи Баки и откидывается назад, полностью ложась на шезлонг, что бы Баки мог видеть, как его член медленно выскальзывает из Стива, весь скользкий от спермы.

– А-ах, – Стив разыгрывает удивление и позволяет струйке спермы вытечь из него. Баки начинает дышать чаще, и Стив наслаждается властью, которую над ним имеет, тем, как он завораживает Баки. Это пьянящее чувство заставляет его член твердеть снова, пока он продолжает дразнить Баки.

– Ну давай, хочу взглянуть, – Баки практически скулит, когда Стив выпускает еще одну тоненькую струйку. – Детка, ну пожалуйста.

Стив гладит себя по животу, спускаясь к своему члену, и начинает медленно его ласкать.

– Такой заполненный. Сначала твоим членом, потом твоей спермой. Это так хорошо. Ты делаешь мне так хорошо. – Он опять возбужден, почти на грани. Глядя на Баки, дразня его и видя его желание, Стив опять готов кончить.

Он отодвигается, приподнимаясь, и Баки мгновенно тянется к нему, хватает за бедра, чтобы развернуть. В этих движениях нет ни капли нежности, и Стив громко смеется и задыхается, когда Баки переворачивает его спиной к себе и теперь может схватить его за задницу и с силой развести ягодицы. Стив ощущает жадный взгляд Баки и позволяет сперме вытекать из него, сбегая по ногам. Ее много, и она все течет, а Баки до боли сжимает его, но Стив наслаждается каждой чертовой секундой.

– Смотри на это, – приказывает он Баки. – Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал. Как сильно ты меня испачкал.

Он немного сдвигается, чтобы крепко схватить Баки за волосы и подтянуть его к своей заднице:  
– Убери за собой.

Баки лижет и высасывает свою сперму так, будто от этого зависит его гребаная жизнь. У Стива начинают дрожать бедра. Он едва может стоять, ощущая, как его подводят собственные ноги, но ему так чертовски хорошо. У Баки прекрасный рот. Стив быстро дрочит себе, пока тот его вылизывает, и кончает буквально за секунды, пачкая руку и выплескиваясь на шезлонг.

Баки шлепает его по заднице и бормочет:  
– Такая, блядь, испорченная... испорченная, похотливая... красивая, похотливая шлюшка, мой идеальный мальчик. – От этих слов Стива охватывает жар, он снова содрогается.

– Твой, – отвечает Стив, когда Баки обнимает его за талию и усаживает себе на колени. Стив откидывается ему на грудь и дает себе время прийти в себя. Он укладывает голову на плечо Баки, и тот сразу начинает целовать и прикусывать ему шею.

– Я так сильно тебя люблю, Стиви, ты просто не представляешь, как сильно. – Глухой голос Баки отдает вибрацией на коже.

Стив переплетает их пальцы на своем еще скользком от спермы животе:  
– Я знаю, Бак. Я знаю. Люблю тебя так же сильно.

Баки оставляет еще один поцелуй на шее Стива:  
– До самого конца, детка.

– И после тоже.

Стив уверен, что их любовь вечна и продолжится после смерти, ее не удержат границы этого мира, и даже когда они превратятся в пыль, она все еще будет существовать.

Они будут всегда.


End file.
